Kay Challis
History (Submitted by Mento) Kay Challis: 1989 - 1994 From what I can tell, Kay's parents met at a bar. They were never in love. They had a one night stand while drunk. Without any better alternatives, Lisa Challis went back to Jack's trailer home to ask for help when learning she was pregnant. I don't know how far into the relationship Jack began to abuse Lisa, but we know the skeletal remains of Lisa we found under the trailer home had a lot of signs of broken bones that had mended in a manner which suggested she did not receive proper medical care. When Kay was three years old, Lisa died from a broken neck, possibly killed on accident while Kay was asleep. Jack hid her body under the trailer home. Kay began waking up in the middle of the night to look for her mother shortly after this. Kay suffered her first physical abuse shortly after this when Jack found Kay crawling under the trailer looking for her mother. Jack dislocated Kay's shoulder as he dragged her out. Kay's mind created Baby Doll to help her pretend her dad didn't hurt her. This unusually early activation of her meta-gene gave Kay meta-abilities that combined with her dissociative identity, causing her meta-gene to adapt to whichever personality was manifesting. Kay's mind kept creating personalities as a safety mechanism to cope with her abuse and various trauma. But when she was just five, Kay suffered trauma so profound that Kay's core identity vanished deep into her subconscious.Network Files: Kay Challis 1 Miranda Silvo Missing Data Penny Farthing Missing Data Liza Radley Missing Data Sarah Furness 'Sarah Furness' is perhaps Kay Challis' most stable manifestation, in no small part due to its 'Crazy Jane' persona which Steve Dayton helped influence the creation of to cater to his newest approach to Challis' therapy. Crazy Jane was a major breakthrough and it was the "birth" of Jane which allowed Dayton to expand her therapy and release her to the care of the Doom Patrol under Dayton's personal watch. Jane has since made friends of nearly all members of the team. In regards to the Daytons, Jane sees them as her surrogate family on account that Steve Dayton had helped Kay Challis create this particular identity known as Jane. Therefore, Jane views Steve as her father and, by extension, Rita and Holly as her mother and little sister, respectively. Jane always enjoys spending time with them. Jane misses Gar, who she considers to be her little brother despite never having spent much time with him. Jane admits to harboring romantic feelings toward Cliff after he and Dayton underwent a challenging psionic adventure into the depths of her mind to rescue her after being identity-napped by the Living Scarecrow, one of Challis' more vile and destructive personalities. Jane is hesitant to act on these impulses however as she feels it would be unfair to Cliff to have a partner whose body could not promise fidelity (especially when she has personas like the Harlots and Sex Bomb to contend with). The relationship with Danny the Street has always defied explanation. It was through Jane that the Doom Patrol even originally learned of Danny. How they first met remains a mystery but they are very close. In accordance with this intimate trust between the two, Jane is trusted to carry Danny's life-insurance policy: Danny the Brick, an extension of his being preventing him from ever being fully destroyed. Though, Jane can often be seen talking aloud to the brick, Dayton has noted that there is a potent telepathic link between Jane and Danny. While her "Crazy Jane" persona is the main identity associated with this manifestation, and is quite interesting for many reasons (including that his persona mainly identifies as 'Jane' where most other personas take on the name of the manifestation and only identify as their persona name when pressed to clarify and the fact that Jane has been shown able to exhibit control of Kay's other manifestations for short periods of time), the manifestation of Sarah Furness has two other sub-personas that will occasionally act up: the empathic "Snow Queen" and the rather fickle "Flit". As the Snow Queen, Jane will be rather somber and cold, created as a means for Kay to deal with unpleasant situations; while as Flit, she will be silly and emotional, often singing and dancing to pop tunes from the 1980's, but also easily distracted. Though she might take some getting used to, Crazy Jane is a valued member of the Doom Patrol and she has saved countless lives in her decade-plus career with the World's Strangest Heroes.Oracle Files: Kay Challis (5/8)Oracle Files: Kay Challis (Crazy Jane) Jack Straw Missing Data Lucy Fugue Missing Data Jeann Pepper Missing Data Personality Assessment * Kay Challis ** Personality 1: K-5 5, Dominance: ? *** Personality Creation *** Puzzle Solving Skills **** Note: The original Kay Challis. Hasn't been in control of her body since she was the victim of sexual abuse at age 5. ** Personality 2: Baby Doll 4, Dominance: 3 *** Healing Touch **** Note: Named after Kay's toy. Very sweet and innocent. ** Personality 3: Merry 3, Dominance: 2 *** Gravity Defiance *** Note: A fool. Plain and simple. ** Personality 4: Butterfly Baby 2, Dominance: 1 *** Sonic Scream *** Note: Best left alone. ** Personality 5: Weird Carol ?, Dominance: ? *** Clairsentience *** Note: Relocated to Last Straw ** Personality 6: Weird Laura ?, Dominance: ? *** Psychometry *** Note: Relocated to Last Straw ** Personality 7: Weird Megan ?, Dominance: ? *** Telepathy *** Note: Relocated to Last Straw ** Personality 8: Flaming Kitty 2, Dominance: 4 *** Pyrokinesis *** Note: A pyromaniac with the power to control fire and a history of arson. Not hostile, but still dangerous. Relocated to Last Straw for the protection of Kay and others. * Miranda Silvo * Penny Farthing * Liza Radley * Sarah Furness ** Personality: Crazy Jane 3, Dominance: 4 *** Possession of Kay's other Manifestations *** Psychic Familiarity with Danny the Street ** Personality: Snow Queen 1, Dominance: 5 *** Empathic Neutralization Field *** Impervious to Cold Environments ** Personality: Flit 5, Dominance: 3 *** Personal Teleportation within Visual Range *** Object Apportion within Visual Range * Jack Straw * Lucy Fugue * Jeann Pepper Trivia and Notes Trivia * As a way to visualize the number of personalities in her mind, Kay created a map designed like a subway system with each of her main personas having a station. It is referred to as Kay's Underground. Notes * In the comics she has 64 different personalities, each with a different power. In Earth-27 they are all combined into eight manifestations with the 64 being different personas within them. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: Doom Patrol Vol 2 #19, February, 1989. * She is a composite character with Sara Furness. * Her Kay Challis portrait is based on her appearance in Doom Patrol Vol 6 #5. * Her Miranda Silvo portrait is based on her appearance in Doom Patrol Vol 6 #7. * The outfit worn by her Jack Straw persona is based on her appearance in the Doom Patrol TV Series. Links and References * Appearances of Kay Challis * Character Gallery: Kay Challis Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Dannyzen